Doing It Right
"Doing It Right" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on March 22, 2016. Synopsis Jessica gets into a tangle with another mom and worries that she is the reason why Evan was uninvited to his best friend's birthday party. Meanwhile, Louis and Eddie are busy perfecting their secret family recipe for the North Orlando Chili Cook-Off. Plot Louis gets very stressed out for the upcoming Chili-Cook Off, as he fears that Marvin is spicy competition for him, given how Martin has won all 5 Chili cook-offs before. He asks Eddie to help, and Eddie is delighted to start cooking chili as his Chili Apprentice. After Louis refuses to take Eddie's suggestion, Eddie quits and decides to be a separate entry, competing against Louis himself in the Chili-Cook off. So now it's Marvin versus Eddie "Big Daddy Huang" versus "Louis Five-Alarm". After Marvin is caught having brought a Burger King Whopper into the cook-off and using that Whopper's patty meat for the chili, he is disqualified for using pre-cooked meat. All of Marvin's 5 previous trophies are then confiscated by security, and he is banned from the competition. Louis and Eddie and another contestant, Gloria, are the finalists. Louis flaunts the trophy to Marvin but is is revealed Gloria won, but believing pride was a sin, gave the Huangs the trophy. Meanwhile, J.J.'s mom bans Evan from coming to J.J.'s birthday party after she and Jessica get in an argument over parking spaces. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis *Noel Gugliemi as Hector Martinez (credited as Noel G.) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson Guest Cast *Casey Wilson as Helen *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Mey-Mey *Ken Marino as Gus *James DiGiacomo as J.J. *Chiquita Fuller as Volunteer Parent *Mike Kopera as Fairgrounds Worker *Jamal Duff as Tough Guy #1 *J. Anthony Pena as Tough Guy #2 *Gary Palmer as Janet Jackson Concert Goers *Derek Jae Rodriguez as Student *Brianna Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Isabella Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Sarah Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Kaden Cole as Student (uncredited) *Keiran Edmundson as Student (uncredited) *Maura Lewis as Student (uncredited) *Matthew Ryan Michaels as (uncredited) *Angela Taylor-Jones as Chili Cook-Off Attendee (uncredited) Quotes , and I'll name all 31 flavors. Trent: You're the apprentice. You're supposed to shut up, listen, and learn. Eddie: But I'm not good at any of those things. Forget this. I'm done cooking with my dad. Trent: You need to take that attitude to a pie-eating contest where it belongs!}} , " ."}} Gallery Gus and Mey-Mey (Doing It Right).png Doing it Right.jpg Burger King.png Hudson Yang (Doing It Right).jpg|Behind the scenes Forrest Wheeler (Doing It Right).jpg|Behind the scenes Ian Chen & Eric Ziobrowski (Doing It Right).jpg|Behind the scenes External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2